


Catch And Release

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: False Accusations, M/M, Mild depersonalization/derealization/dissociation, Private Investigators, Proving Innocence, Wasp is proven innocent, double agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Chasing down a mech thought to be a fugitive, Blurr does discover evidence of a double agent, but it is not who he expected it to be, uncovering a worrying revelation and more questions than answers.





	Catch And Release

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this super short fic was just inspired by like that half a second name drop from Blurr about Wasp not being the double agent in A Bridge Too Close. So, of course I have to blow it completely out of proportion. 
> 
>  
> 
> It's not very shippy, but I gotta add it to my list of fics for these two.

        Blurr knew he's the fastest thing on Cybertron, it was even possible he could be the fastest living being on any planet. Whether that was true or not was unimportant, as he was no doubt much faster than his current target, who knew it too. Despite the futility, the mech he was chasing threw in some sharp turns and went through narrow alleyways which did slow him down a bit due to being a larger vehicle. The bot was definitely cunning, but that only made it all the more interesting. Regardless, he knew there was no escape, he could easily transform and go even faster, but he was enjoying the small challenge.

        Though that soon ended as the other vehicle took a wrong turn and accidentally got boxed in, clearly not knowing these streets as well as the agent. The little green car tried to reverse, but quick to react as always, the speedster took the relatively painless impact as he met the reverse, pushing the bot forward and effectively pinning the alt-mode against a brick wall. In response the other mech only increased speed, tires squealing as they rubbed raw against the pavement but did not lurch backwards. 

        "You-aren't-going-anywhere-so-I-suggest-you-stop-resisting-arrest-and-transform-slowly." Blurr spoke, before sighing as his captive only accelerated, scuffing both of their paint, but not budging. "Transform-slowly-and-put-your-servos-above-your-helm-in-a-non-threatening-manor."

        Still the other vehicle continued to struggle. "Blur-bot not take Wasp online! Wasp refuses stockades!" 

        As much as it aggravated him, Blurr spoke slower. "Cooperate with me and I will make this as civil as possible, Wasp." 

        "Wasp not trust Elite Guard!" The Minibot declared, though was notably slowing down as the futile struggling became tiring. 

        "Regarding-your-current-situation-I-believe-it's-easy-to-surmise-that-you-don't-have-much-of-a-choice." Convinced he had the other bot completely trapped, it took him by slight surprise when the mech transformed, now unpinned in robot mode, and made a mad dash for a ladder on the side of a building. He transformed as well, even faster and caught up to the escapee with ease, now able to slap stasis cuffs onto the struggling bipedal frame.

        Wasp hissed, and spit, and struggled as he was arrested, long ago having given up protesting his innocence to deaf audios. "Wasp will never go back to stockades! No! Let go of Wasp!" 

        Blurr dragged the fighting mech all the way back to his temporary base. Once there, he let go of the fugitive who only glowered at him and sat down with a huff. Rolling his optics, he opted to turn his attention to his console, now having the bot apprehended, he had a few things to investigate before his report. Nothing bugged him more than blank spaces in an incomplete report, so he wanted to get as much filled in as possibly even with the little equipment he had. 

        Most of the already known information was filled out, such as code, name, charges, and a few extra details. Humming in thought, he brought out a recording device and approached the smaller mech who cowered the closer he got. "I-need-you-to-state-your-name, code-numbers, and-anything-else-you-would-like-to-say."

        Wasp only glared, pointing it from the agent to the device being shoved into his face. "Wasp already said Wasp's name and Wasp has nothing to say to an agent." 

        Blurr stopped the recording and shrugged, having gotten what he wanted. "Thank-you-for-you-cooperation." Turning away from the huddled fugitive, he turned back to his machinery and plugged in the recorder. Bringing up the audio file, he played it alongside one he had gotten from the double agent. Through the reflection in the monitor, he could see the green bot, who was previously not paying attention suddenly perk with interest. Suspicious.

        Regardless, the vocal patterns didn't match up at all, not even a bit. Squinting at the screen, as if that would make the patterns merge, he decided to run the double agent recording through the Decepticon database they had. Only one positive ID showed up, it wasn't Wasp, but Shockwave who matched. Though that still didn't clear the former. Comparing the two new vocal patterns, they still didn't match up, meaning Wasp was not Shockwave in disguise, but Shockwave was without a doubt the traitor in disguise. There was one more test he wanted to take.

        "Speak-in-first-person-not-third-person, normally. " 

        "Why doesn't Blur-bot?" Wasp challenged right back, earning himself a glare and causing him to sigh. "...I..." His vocalizer sputtered and spit static around the word, tremors wracked his frame as such a simple thing as using a personal pronoun for himself brought a great amount of discomfort and unease. "Wasp can't thanks to Autobots."

        Sighing, Blurr spliced the two recordings together and tried the process again, still receiving a negative. Meaning he was back to square one. He'd have to find another suspect and try this all over again, but at least he knew the double agent was Shockwave. Which may prove to make it easier to find him. There was less information on Autobots and even less on Neutrals, but he could worry about that a bit later. He had a few notes the make on the report, accompanied by the audio files that he would share once he got back to Cybertron. 

        Finishing his work, he faced the ex-fugitive before approaching and crouching in front of the Minobot. Unlocking the stasis cuffs, he stood back up. "Since-it-would-appear-you-are-not-the-Decepticon-double-agent-I-am-looking-for, you-are-free-to-go." 

        "What?" Wasp looked dumbly at the agent gesturing to the door. 

        "You-clearly-aren't-a-double-agent-so-I-thus-far-have-no-reason-to-hold-you-further-or-go-after-you. Don't-give-me-a-reason-to." Blurr warned, as the other mech looked between him and the door, hesitantly inching closer to the exit. Almost as if suspicious any second now he'd run over and stop the bot. To ease the paranoid mech's mind, he briefly regarded the mini before turning back to his work, beginning the boring task of trying to find an Autobot or Neutral match to the traitor's recording. 

        Wasp stopped once he was halfway to freedom, glancing at the speedster letting him go. "Thanks..." He mumbled before slipping out. 

        Blurr frowned as he looked at the data, so far nothing was coming up. It would seem he would need to intercept another comm between Megatron and his double agent for another audio file....


End file.
